The Death Note Diaries
by YukkiPenDragon
Summary: AU L/Light/L 'love' story with a little extra 'love' thrown in. Light should really keep it in his pants and Misa should lay off the booze. Matsuda, well, is Matsuda so what can I say! L has his own devious plan but it backfires in more ways than one...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or any of the characters (though I would feel sorry for them if I did!)

AN - this chapter sets up the story and is pretty normal but beware it is going to get freaky! (eventual L/Light/L)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Why Me?**

Light put his elbows on his desk and lay his head in his hands; this tedious work was getting to him. Irritating as it was, Light still had five more cases to go over before he could go home. Every other member of the police headquarters had long ago returned to their families and even his father was now probably snuggling down in bed for the night.

Light looked at his watch again. Nearly midnight; another few moments and he would officially have been constantly working for the past 24 hours. He had nothing better to do than work but lately the crime rate in Japan was at an all time low and Light had been assigned the job of sorting through the case files. It was also true that they could have waited until tomorrow and Light could have gone home whenever he wanted, but he was avoiding Misa. Misa was an actress and model and had been Light's girlfriend for the past year...Well at least she considered herself to be Light's girlfriend. She had attached herself to him and he had not had the heart to tell her what he really thought of her, which wasn't much.

So she had controlled the relationship deciding by herself to move into Light's tiny one bedroom flat a couple of months ago. What's more, she hardly ever appeared to be working and spent most of her time waiting for Light to come home. His only escape from her was work, which she had been forbidden from ever coming to, after distracting the entire task force on her last visit. Light was never very caring towards Misa and only let the relationship continue because it would be bothersome to try to end it.

He constantly wondered why Misa put up with him for so long when all he did was try his very best to avoid her or ignore her. The only thing he did enjoy was the sex…

Whilst Light let himself endulge in visions of sex with Misa a message envelope appeared in the corner of his computer screen and began to flash. Noticing this, Light clicked on the little envelope to open the e-mail. It was from an unknown sender. Wondering who on earth would be e-mailing him at a time like this and calculating the possibilities of it being one of the eight people who were the only ones to have his email address, Light proceeded to open it.

A blank white page opened before his eyes and then after a few seconds three words appeared in the centre of the page - CLICK THIS LINK. Then below that a link appeared in a language Light couldn't understand. He sat back in his seat and flexed his fingers as he considered what the link might lead to. It could be something to do with one of my cases, he thought, although considering the sender had gone to the trouble of hiding his identity and whereabouts he considered this unlikely. Maybe it was something to do with Misa's work? No; why would she give them a direct e-mail address when she had agents to deal with that. He went through a couple of other possibilities such as a prank from Matsuda but could come up with no reasonably logical explanation. Out of curiosity, and not considering there to be a very high risk, Light proceeded to click the link.

Once he had, his entire computer screen turned white and the letter L appeared in archaic font in the centre of his screen. Light was familiar with this image as he had dealt with L, the world's 'greatest' detective, before, and always through a computer screen like this, but he was shocked L would contact him directly at this hour. He thought again about a practical joke, as this was the sort of thing Matsuda would do, but then the synthetic voice that was L boomed out of his computer speakers.

He quickly turned the volume down to a reasonable level and then returned L's greeting.

"Hello L. What can I do for you?"

"Yes Light, I'm sorry to contact you at this late hour but I have something to ask you."

He didn't seem too sorry, Light thought as he simmered, annoyed at being disturbed by L at all.

"Not at all L," Light continued diplomatically, "what is it?"

"I'm stuck on a case."

L stuck on a case. This didn't seem likely to be true and Light wondered what the detective was aiming at. "Really, how very odd. Well what can I do?"

"I was hoping you could join me in Tokyo, I could use another head with a similar intelligence to my own."

Is he trying to butter me up? Light thought. What is the meaning of this - he can't possibly be serious.

"Are you sure? I'm not certain what I will be able to do, maybe you should choose someone with more experience. You know I have only been a qualified officer for two months." Actually, Light thought, I probably could do the job better than you, but just what are you up to?

"I have been watching you Light, I mean studying you, keeping tabs you might say, since you last worked under me."

"Oh." Light was seriously confused now. What was L playing at? It was very unusual for the talented detective to ask anyone for help.

"Yes, and I am very interested in you."

…Is he hitting on me now?

"I admire your brain - your deduction skills are almost as good as my own." Better than your own, Light thought. "I would much appreciate being able to work with Light."

"Well, I don't see it being much of a problem seeing as you probably know there is not much going on here at the present time. But of course I will have to clarify my leaving with the head of -"

"I have already arranged everything for Light. Your flight leaves first thing in the morning."

Huh. He is a bit cocky, no, presumptuous. It was not a given that I would accept his offer.

"Well then I guess I have no choice. I can hardly say no to that."

"Precisely. I look forward to meeting Light again."

"Yes." Light did not return the compliment but instead broke the link. What an arrogant bastard, he thought, I shall enjoy this.

Light finished off the last few files with a renewed sense of purpose and quickly left the main Japanese police headquarters and headed for his car.

"Oh, _Fantastic_!" Light kicked his clamped tire in rage and then began to curse L in pain. "If he hadn't distracted me I would have been out of here before one!" He stormed off towards the exit and took his phone out from his pocket. He flipped it open and then realising it was much later than he thought and was actually now after two in the morning, decided it was far too late to call anyone to come and get him. He didn't have the money on him for a taxi so he started the long walk back to his flat.

When he got in he was surprised to see that Misa had actually gone to bed before he got in for a change and was relieved he would be able to shower and pack for the next day in peace.

He showered first then dressed in his pyjamas. He couldn't see a thing in the dark of their small bedroom but didn't want to risk waking Misa up, so he rummaged through his drawers, choosing clothes to pack, by feel. It was easier than you would expect seeing as Light's clothes were neatly arranged into separate drawers for shirts and trousers, with different sides of each drawer for light and darks. He neatly arranged them in a holdall then realised he actually didn't know how long he would be away for and deciding it would be better to be safe than sorry, took the large suitcase down from the top of their wardrobe and put the rest of his clothes into it.

He zipped it up as slowly as possible so as not to make too much sound, as Misa was a light sleeper, but he caught the skin of his finger in the zip and let out a slight cry at the shock.

Misa turned over in the bed to face Light and blinked.

"Light, you're home!" She knelt up in the bed about to throw herself at him then noticed the suitcase. "Are you going somewhere Light?"

Even in the dark Light could tell Misa was making sweet sad eyes at him and pouting slightly.

He sighed, as he had hoped this could wait until just as he was about to go.

"Yes Misa, I have to go to Tokyo on a case."

"What case? Why didn't Light tell me before?"

"I only just found out myself," He let the annoyance at her neediness show in his voice and didn't try to hide it as he went on, "I have to leave in about four hours for my flight and I don't know when I am coming home. The case seems to be pretty hard to solve so I could be gone a while."

"OH. Misa could come with Light, to keep him company and help in any way she can!"

"No Misa." Light heard his words come out firmer than he had wanted and saw tears well in the young girl's eyes. "I'm sorry Misa - it's not that I don't want you to come along," _Well_ _actually it is_, "but it could be dangerous," _Probably not_"and I don't think you would enjoy it. I will be working all the time anyway so you won't be able to see me. And besides, don't you have work? I will miss you Misa," _I'll be so glad of a break_ "and you can call me if you like." _Please don't._

"Yes Light, if you say so. But Misa will really miss you and will be very lonely."

"I know Misa, I'm sorry. But I can have Matsuda come around and check on you from time to time. I know he would like to spend some time with you."

"Okay," She wiped her face and crawled across the bed towards Light, "But let's make the most of the next couple of hours okay?" she threw her arms around Light's neck and pulled him towards the bed.

"Misa…" He was about to protest that he was tired or that he had a headache but he felt the tears on her cheek now pressed to his and decided it wouldn't be too bad to let her do what she wanted tonight. "Okay Misa."

He smiled at her as she now looked into his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lay back onto the bed and let her climb on top of him.

She leaned down to kiss him and he took her head in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then he pulled her down to him and pushed his lips to hers kissing her deeply and closing his eyes to lose himself in the routine.

Tbc

* * *

Beta's note: tune in next time for 'what _is _L up to exactly?' and 'what the hell is Misa doing in a Light/L fanfic?' and '...Matsuda?_?' oh, yeah, and by freaky we mean in all senses of the word. XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter, finally. L has become very devious and slightly crazy, but dont worry this is a crack fic and all is going to plan! ;-D This chapter is mostly back story but please bear with me, it is important information you need to know so I'm getting it out of the way early on! Hope you enjoy and please review!

oh and don't own _Death Note_ so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - ...and this is why?!**

L smiled at himself. His plan was going well.

L had first met Light three years ago, when he had been working on a case with Light's father. Light had been seventeen and was at the police headquarters on work experience. It had been one of the very rare times that L had decided to meet up with his current team in a secret room under the headquarters to work on a very pressing case. The team he had assembled specially handpicked from the Japanese police force consisted of Yagami Soichiro (Light's father), Touta Matsuda and detective Yoshitomo (who unfortunately lost his life whilst working on the case.)

The curious young Light had followed his father and the rest of the team down to the basement and hidden outside the door to listen in on the case meeting. He had a very keen mind and had been solving the case on his own using his father's notes whenever he could get his hands on them, which wasn't too difficult seeing as his father was the chief of police and everyone at the headquarters trusted Light. So he had been very disappointed when he learnt that a secret meeting was being held regarding the case and that he would not be able to gain access to the information shared in the meeting and decided that he simply must know, seeing as he had already gotten further along in the case than anyone on the taskforce and was sure he could solve it with whatever information was revealed there.

However L had realised Light was hiding outside from the very moment he arrived.

L knew who Light was by sight and decided to let him listen in, but after the meeting was over and the task force had left, L dragged the boy from his hiding place and threw him into the room. Of course Light did not know that this strange, hunched man was L and feeling rather embarrassed at being caught, protested loudly about being dragged into the room and thrown into a chair. L had interrogated the boy until he began to sweat then let him go, but from that meeting on L had developed a very keen interest in the fiery young man.

He had studied him, watched him through his college exams, helped out just a little at getting him into the best police academy Japan could offer, and prayed for him as Light took the final exam, then rejoiced when he finally became a police officer. He had then taken the first opportunity available to him to contact Light directly and invite him to work with him in Japan.

Of course L needed no real help on the current case. He had already solved it and was on the verge of arresting the criminal in question. Their was no imminent danger so L was drawing it out as long as possible to get Light here, prompt him to solve the case then make the arrest.

Then L's work would really begin.

He knew Light was not gay, knew he had a girlfriend to die for, a celebrity at that, and so knew he had his work cut out for him. But L needed Light. He wanted Light with all his heart. Ever since the first time L had seen Light he had known he was in love with him. He had waited the past three years for the time when Light would turn twenty, (which was not stalker-like at all), become a police officer and then work for L. He had planned his every move for once Light arrived, to seduce the boy, and make him love L back.

L was incomplete without Light. No one else in the whole world could possibly understand L better than Light would. L was sure of it. Light was L's soul mate. His one and only love. And he could wait no longer.

Now was his chance. Now Light would be on his way to L's side, and all L had to do was keep him there. He would pounce immediately. Leave nothing to chance. Seal his fate with that first kiss he was soon to plant on Light's tender lips. He longed for Light to arrive. He couldn't even eat with his anticipation, which was traumatising for the sweet loving detective. But if he ate he would have to stop daydreaming of Light's arrival and he couldn't possibly do that.

Only a few more hours and his love would walk through the door, brown hair sweeping his piercingly intense eyes. This was it. L would finally get his clutches on Light, the light of his life, Light. Light Yagami, _Oh Light_.

* * *

Light took his seat on the private plane arranged for him by L. He closed his eyes and prepared to sleep the next hour away. He didn't much like flying having only flown once as a child and having been very sick that entire flight. He drifted off surprisingly quickly, although maybe not so surprisingly considering that he had spent the last few hours before setting off for the airport, first having sex with Misa, which she had insisted he play a more dominant role in, and second pacifying her with cuddles and kind words, reassuring her that he would miss her and that he did love her, although he could not bring himself to use those actual words.

A few moments after he had fallen asleep he was awoken by the presence of a tall man standing over him. Light jumped as upon opening his eyes he found the man leaning towards him, his own face reflected in the man's dark sunglasses. The man responded to Light's startled glare by thrusting a thick folder into his hands and walking away. Light shuffled up to sit straight in his seat and opened the file. On top lay a note seemingly from L.

_Dear Light,_

_I have arranged for a copy of all of the case notes to date to be handed to you so that you can read them on the flight and gather your thoughts before our meeting. I will be meeting with you upon your arrival at the hotel and have secured you a room in which to discuss your immediate thoughts._

_Enjoy your journey,_

_L_

"That bastard," Light thought out loud, "I have barely had a moment to myself since I agreed to this - more like was forced into this - last night and he expects me to read all this before I arrive? Does he realise it's only an hour flight?! Even if I wasn't tired it would take me longer than that to sort through all of this." Regardless, Light opened the curtains of the window nearest to him and began to read the first of the 106 pages enclosed in the file.

By the time Light's plane landed in Tokyo he had managed to read through the whole file. Most of the pages of information were extremely unnecessary, and the facts had just been rewritten over and over, using different wording.

Light slammed the file closed and shoved it in his bag in annoyance. L surely could have spared him the repeated details and narrowed the file down to about a quarter of the contents. Light thought he had felt nothing but annoyance ever since he had agreed to this and felt it spark up again as he climbed into the backseat of the limo L had sent to meet him. He was greeted by a further case file of the events of the past couple of hours. This was nothing more than an OCD detective deciding that he should go over the files and discovering that he had missed a few minor details such as the exact time at which there had been a power cut. If a crime had taken place during the time the lights in Tokyo were out Light would have thought it of extreme importance but due to the fact it had only been a few seconds and nothing notable had happened in this time he saw no reason why he should be spending the precious time that could be used for sleeping on reading about it.

By the time they arrived at the hotel Light was ready to pull his hair out. He had never hated reading so much in his life and sleep deprivation was causing him to be extremely moody. He checked into his room and prepared to jump straight in the shower only to find a request to meet L down in the bar in exactly two minutes.

Considering Light had yet to find out the location of said bar he threw his bags onto the bed in a totally called for fit of rage and stormed back to the elevator. When he reached the ground floor he immediately attacked a poor porter about showing him the way to the bar. The porter unfortunately was new, and considering it was his first night on the job and he had not even signed in for his shift yet, it was not unreasonable that he was unsure of where the bar was, but Light bit his head off all the same sending the timid young boy off in a state of panic to get his manager. When Light had finally been escorted to the bar he couldn't be bothered to look for L and instead threw himself in a conspicuous place for L to find him.

Moments later an older gentleman approached Light and asked if he was, 'The young Yagami?'. Much offended Light nodded and the man placed an open laptop on the table in front of him. On the screen Light noticed the ever-familiar letter L and sighed in utter despair.

So. He wasn't even going to show up in person. This man really did piss Light off.

"Yagami-kun, did you have a good flight?"

"No, not really. Is it okay to be doing this here, as it's not exactly private."

"Yes. It is perfectly fine as there is a ninety-nine percent chance that the bar is completely empty at this time."

Looking around Light realised that in fact he was the only customer at the bar. In fact, the only other people in the vicinity were the bar man and the man who had brought the laptop, who were now conversing.

"Even if there are people there, Yagami-kun." L's synthetic voice continued, "It would not matter. I own this hotel. Everyone who is here either works for me or are close friends of someone who works for me. There is no need to worry about being seen talking to a computer screen. It would be perceived as perfectly normal to anyone who should walk in."

Great, Light thought, not only did the man own the premises but he owned the people too. Light was disliking this man more and more, mostly because he was not trying to show off at all but managed it immaculately non the less.

"Well then, Light. What do you think about the case?"

"Honestly L, I think that either you must be a complete idiot or you brought me here for other reasons than to solve this damn case." Light shocked himself at his brusqueness with his would be superior but he was in no mood to beat around the bush. He had determined that the detective obviously had other, probably shady, motives for bringing him to Tokyo and was now in no mood to play along with whatever the extremely annoying man had planned.

"Oh, please go on Yagami-kun."

"A monkey could solve this case, L. The murderer is a very unprofessional person who has left you numerous clues to his identity and whereabouts as well as almost spelling out for you what he plans to do next. I did not even need to read past the first ten pages of that goddamned case file to figure out that someone as skilled as you claim to be would have already arrested the son of a bitch killing these women and locked him up, throwing away the key."

"You seem very aggressive Light. Is something bothering you?"

"Fucking hell L, a monkey could figure that out too. You call me in the middle of the night, make me travel to Tokyo, make me read hundreds of pages of pointless crap, then call me down here without so much as the time to shower and you don't even bother to show your manipulative, lying face. Why am I even here L, you could at least tell me that."

"You are right, Light, I have solved the case."

Light scoffed, of course he had solved the damn case.

"I asked you here because I wanted to meet with you to discuss something. I apologise for not coming to meet you tonight but I had an urgent matter to attend to here. I do not wish to go into detail on the matter over this line but I will be arriving at the hotel sometime tomorrow evening and would much appreciate it if you would wait for me there."

"I have important commitments at home that I dropped for this case, L. If you don't need my help in solving it then I would rather just go home now." Light closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he spouted his lie. He had nothing to go home for except Misa and that wasn't a particularly pleasing prospect but he didn't want to just wait here on this man's whim. Light couldn't care less why L wanted to meet with him.

"I understand Light. I should not have brought you here under false pretences and of course you are free to leave if you so wish. However, I have waited a long time to be able to meet with you again and have something very important I would like to discuss face to face. I would appreciate it if you would agree to meet me tomorrow."

"Okay L, I will wait. But if you don't show tomorrow I am leaving."

"I understand Light. You won't be disappointed."

Light slammed the computer shut, annoyed at himself for giving in so easily but a night in a five star hotel after travelling all this way didn't seem like a bad idea, and besides, he was curious about what L had to say...

And it had been a long time since he had been face to face with the man.

* * *

**B's note**: next chapter's bringing in a couple more crazies (you know - the little L-lets?) and apparently something more 'steamy'...^_^ hopefully not literally as I don't advocate cooking people.

*subliminalmessage*review*subliminalmessage*this means you in the hat -.-'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:- More of L's devious plot! Ok, so I've introduced Mello and very briefly, Near. They will come into it again later so this scene is just to introduce them. I hope you like it anyway!

I have the next chapter in my head so hopefully it will find its way onto my computer really soon. I'm excited about the crack to come, it's gonna be awesome! XD Love you all xxx

(B/N: no, unfortunately she's not on drugs)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spoilt Brats**

L closed his computer and sat back in his chair. He had not planned for Light to realise he had already solved the case but at least now he would not have to keep up any pretence. Tomorrow he would confess his undying love to Light and convince the boy that they were the perfect match. He had also put his plans into action on getting rid of Misa.

Light had asked Matsuda to keep an eye on Misa as he had predicted, now all he had to do was send a message to Matsuda to go round as soon as Misa was in the right mood. He had had cameras installed in Lights apartment months ago so he could keep an eye on him. Now he used the surveillance system to spy on Misa. As soon as she was as depressed as possible without her loving boyfriend around it would only take a comforting shoulder from Matsuda for her affections to be turned toward him.

L let out an evil laugh very becoming of him as he watched Misa undress. It was surprising how well he knew the girl after only a few months of watching from afar but she was so predictable. As soon as his plan was complete Light would come running into his arms, devastated by the betrayal of Misa.

Now for the important thing that had kept him from his love tonight. It had better be good. He had had to postpone his flight to Tokyo for this, meaning he would have to fly later this evening - something he hated to do, because this was usually when he would work best - in order to get to Light before the boy really got pissed off with having to wait so long.

"Mello, you know it's not fair to wind Near up like this. He is younger than you and you should be protecting him."

"Near asked for it. Sitting playing with his girly jigsaw puzzles, he was taking up the whole floor space." Mello sank back into his chair in Rogers office and put his feet up on the desk. "We needed space to play a multiplayer 'Vampire Slayer'."

"There is a television with a perfectly good games console in the games room. Matt and yourself could easily have played in there." Roger rubbed his temples and looked at L for help.

"There is a perfectly good floor in the games room too." Mello spat back "He should have moved. We needed to play in private otherwise the little brats pester us to let them play. Matt only just got the game for his birthday yesterday, it's not fair that we can't play it in peace."

"Mello. Please take your feet down off my desk. It is Near's room too and if he was there first it is only fair you play somewhere else."

At this Mello muttered something very obscene under his breath and slammed his feet back down on the floor, making a big deal out of having to move them.

"Mello, I know Near can be a little annoying to you at times but he has as much right to play in his room as you do." L really wished this had not happened today of all days. He also rather selfishly wondered why Roger couldn'thave solved this himself, despite the fact he knew Mello wouldn't listen to anyone besides him. The blond teen sat up a bit straighter and turned to L as he started talking. He had the utmost respect for the older man and knew he would understand why he had done it. "There are a lot of people who annoy me but I don't go around trashing their things and kicking them do I?"

Mello looked at the ground and shook his head.

"You know Near is fragile and you badly hurt him this time. Besides that you have completely ruined the puzzle I gave him last year. You know how attached he is to it. I think you need to go and apologise to Near and pay for a replacement puzzle to be made."

"I won't apologise to him ever." Mello began to sulk again, stubborn as ever.

"Well then I guess we will have to ban your use of the games' console for however long it takes you to apologise."

"What? You can't do that, that's child abuse! That's a form of torture!"

"That will never stand up in court Mello. You are banned until you apologise. Although I feel very sorry for Matt. I know how long he has been waiting to play his new game with you. But I guess you are ruining it for both of you."

"…fine. I'll apologise." Mello mumbled.

"What was that?" Roger leaned forward in his chair pretending not to hear the boy who had his sulking face on again and was rummaging in his pocket for a chocolate pick-me-up.

"I'll apologise!" He shouted, then crammed the chocolate into his mouth and stormed out of the room.

Roger looked across at L and smiled. "I'm sorry to have troubled you L. I know you are busy working on something at the moment. I just don't know what to do with that boy, he will only listen to you."

"Its okay Roger. I'm glad I could help, but there will be a time I won't be able to solve their fights. I do hope they can learn to work together before that time comes."

* * *

Light climbed into bed, finally showered and ready for a good night's rest. He settled down and flicked off the lamp but instead of falling into a slumber he found himself thinking about L. The last time Light had seen the pale detective he had been fascinated by him. Mostly he had hoped to learn about his skills as a detective but there had been something more, almost obsessive about the way Light saw L. He was his idol. Light would never have liked to admit that he had an idol, he would also never have liked to admit that someone was more intelligent than him, but in a way that baffled and annoyed Light, he had idolized L. His power, his mind, his skills.

He had worked hard to get to where he was today, one of the leading police detectives in Japan, but he could only hope for the sort of power and fame L had. The world's greatest detective. Of course he still wouldn't admit it but even now he was thrilled by the prospect of being able to work alongside his idol, and that was one of the reasons he hated him so much. L had everything Light had ever dreamed of yet he showed no care. He was selfish and arrogant, yet brilliant. He had promised Light the chance to work with him then taken it away in the same day and though Light tried to hide it he was disappointed. And for what? A selfish wish to see him.

Whatever it was the detective had to say tomorrow, Light doubted it could make up for this. He was so angry, yet he had not wanted to leave, despite what he said. He wanted to stay and see L. He wanted to talk with him again. More than anything he wanted to look once more into those beautiful, deep eyes, and hear that soothing voice. However hard he tried to get the man out of his head that night he feel asleep dreaming of L.

* * *

Misa sat at the computer and opened her E-mail. She stared at the empty inbox for a few moments then closed the box. She clicked on the icon of a little sheet of paper with a pencil poised to write, to open a word document. She scrolled down the side bar where a list of all the most recent documents that had been worked on sat. Then she scrolled back up. She hovered over the document that was labelled 'CASE 2A', then out of sheer boredom she opened it, only to find that it was password protected.

Of course it was password protected, it was one of Light's files, it was probably double password protected and booby trapped in case someone did manage to get it open.

She closed down the program and sat back in the swivel chair swinging it lightly from side to side and dragging her purple toenails across the wooden flooring. She reached forward to turn off the monitor, hovered for a moment to look at the picture of her from her latest photo shoot on the screen, then pushed the button to turn off the whole computer without properly shutting it down. She smirked, a little evil smirk, as she thought of how much this would annoy Light.

_But he wasn't here was he…he had abandoned her for some stupid case that evidently was more important than lonely little Misa-Misa. I mean who cares if some guy in Tokyo kills some random strangers, Light should be here to protect Misa. Any one of her obsessive fans could come stalking her and find out she is all alone. No matter how much protection Light had put on this place, any one could get in to do any number of unthinkable things to gently, weak little Misa-Misa._

Pouting at these thoughts she dragged herself up from the chair and stumbled across the room to the couch where she once again collapsed, not from exhaustion but from self pity. Although to pity yourself as much as Misa-Misa was would be pretty tiring.

She had only been alone for one day, one day with out seeing Light at all, but it was not until 7pm when Light was usually due home that she had started to get restless. She had found herself sitting in the living room in one of her best Lolita dresses waiting for Light as she usually did. She knew he wouldn't be coming home, yet she still sat waiting until just after nine. Then she had painted her nails with Thursday's colour in preparation for the day she would be spending alone in the house tomorrow, then flicked through the sections of the newspaper Light would normally have read so they wouldn't feel as neglected as she did. Next she had played all Light's favourite music, while dancing around the apartment in her underwear and then watched re-runs of old Japanese soap operas until just after midnight when she had gotten to the stage of utter boredom and intense self pity she was in now. She didn't even bother to move from the couch to go to bed and instead slept in the position she had fallen into for the rest of the night.

* * *

L on the other hand had been watching this whole escapade whilst enjoying a wide selection of different cakes and pastries. He was currently enjoying one of his favourites, a sugar coated puff pastry filled with fresh cream and topped with both chocolate and strawberries, plus more sugar added as a special treat by Watari.

He plopped eight sugar cubes into his tea and sipped it delicately, whilst watching the pop star princess as she silently slept. L hadn't expected his plan to work so well. Of course he had **_known_ **his plan would work, but for it to have begun its course all by itself this quickly shocked - no mildly surprised - him. At this rate he could get Light and secure him by the end of the week.

He smiled to himself whilst taking another sip of that sickly sweet tea.

* * *

A/N:- Warning:- The next chapter is going to take things up a notch or two, So that means I will also be putting the rating up! Sorry to those of you who are too young to read on!


End file.
